tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempus
Tempus is one of the Ten Gods of Etan, taking domain over War, Tactics and Glory. His words are ''“1. Be Fearless, 2. Never turn away from a fight, 3. Obey the rules of war”. ''His day is the eighth of the week and is known as Tempsday. Aspects The three aspects of Tempus that appear most commonly in the pantheon are; *Tempus of the Ambitious Recruit - The first Temsday of the month honours those who have left for war to fight for a cause, whether it be their own or someone else’s. Tempus is depicted as a strong youth in the military garb of the people that are worshipping him with all the attributes that is expected of such men. *Tempus of the Gallant Knight - The second Temsday of the month honours the men that protect the word of law such as sworn knights, guardsmen and sometimes mercenaries. He is depicted as the local areas idea of a perfect knight, usually atop a horse striding confidently and proudly protecting the weak but also as a symbol of authority and the status quo. *Tempus of the Cunning Warlord - The third and final Temsday of the month honours Tempus in the form of the leader of a war force, that being someone whose entire existence is centred on conflict and violence. Tempus is depicted here as a general of the local area signalling an advance. Worshipers of Tempus Being the accepted god of War and Victory in Etan, Tempus is widely worshiped by generals, soldiers, and the families of those sent to fight, all praying for honour, victory, and safe return. However, Tempus' apparent power is often questionable, since his focus is on rewarding those soldiers who prove themselves valiantly, and not idly intervening in fights between warriors, so long as both uphold the codes of honour and glory that define his creed. Similarly, given Tempus' tendency towards self-determination rather than divine interference, his temples may at first appear to be superfluous, serving only to train a select few acolytes in the conduct and rules of war. Tempus' shrines and temples often serve an important place in the community, however, serving as advisors and trainers to the local militia and lord, enforcing proper conduct in duels and sometimes even being hired by other temples or secular interests as sellswords, though the job they are hired to do must be honourable and contain a chance a greater glory, such as slaying a local monster. Tempus' priests and religious leaders are as a result often the most elite fighting units in the vicinity, and can easily be identified by their strange robes, which they sew back together with red thread after every battle, giving the more experienced priests the appearance of being covered with gashes and cuts. Tempus on Farthrone Although the Ten are only sporadically worshiped on Farthrone, Tempus is perhaps the first and only god to gain a broad base of worship and offerings on the continent. Although he is known simply as Battle or War, and considered to simply be a particularly powerful spirit, the codes of honour and glory that define Tempus' worship on Etan can similarly be found in subtly changed forms on Farthrone. The Fallen While Tempus' creed explicitly states the need for a true warrior to pursue glory and honour in all combat, the god's focus on battle and war naturally leads to some followers developing a more sanguinary nature. Scarred mentally by so many battlefields, some followers become bloodthirsty, exulting in death and pain and seeking battle for its own purpose. Dubbed, 'The Fallen' by the clergy of Tempus, these renegade warriors often turn to worshiping Demons when they come to see the codes of the God of War as a hindrance, rather than a safeguard. Being highly trained and blooded fighters, The Fallen often pose a significant threat to nearby towns and villages, and stories of honourable knights of Tempus facing down these abyss-touched madmen can be heard in many inns across the land. Category:Deity Category:Tempus